


About A Boy

by GalaxySong



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: back story, child Daniel, child abuse mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel let his legs swing back and forth as they dangled off the hospital bed. It had been almost a hour since the Doctor had given him something for the pain and told him he would be back soon. Even after the pain killers his arm still throbbed a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	About A Boy

Daniel let his legs swing back and forth as they dangled off the hospital bed. It had been almost a hour since the Doctor had given him something for the pain and told him he would be back soon. Even after the pain killers his arm still throbbed a little. The Doctor hadn’t said but he knew his arm was broken, it felt just like it had almost two years ago when he had been in a car crash.

Mrs Grant, his first foster Mom had picked him up from school. She had been drunk and gone straight through a red light. The last time he had seen her was as they wheeled him towards the ambulance. She had been slumped over the steering wheel, not moving. He had stayed over night in the hospital and the next day had been taken back to the Children’s Home, his suitcase already there waiting for him on his old bed.

Four months later he had been fostered again. They had been a nice couple who thought they couldn’t have children of there own. He had only been there for a month when Mrs Walsh or Judy as she insisted he call her, found out she was pregnant. For a week he had listened while he was supposed be asleep in bed as they argued about what to do with him. 

Judy hadn’t thought it fair to just send him back to the home but Mr Walsh had been more worried about being able to afford a new baby and a foster child. He had never really gotten on with Mr Walsh. The man was obsessed with sports and had tried to teach Daniel baseball. He had lasted twenty minutes before his allergies kicked in and he broke out in a rash. After that Mr Walsh would give him bewildered looks like he didn’t understand why foster children didn’t come with some built in ability to play sports.

Then there was Doctor and Mrs Morgan and for the first time in a long time he had been happy. They didn’t care when his nightmares woke them up at three in the morning or that he was hopeless at sports. On Friday’s they would go for Ice Cream after dinner and then to the video store and they would let him pick a film to watch as it wasn’t a school night. Everything had been perfect for six months and Daniel finally felt like he belonged some where. Then Lisa got sick, they hadn’t realised how ill she was at first until she fainted while they where out shopping for groceries. She had explained it to him that she had cancer and she would be sick for a very long time and because some stupid rules, that meant he would need to go back to the Children’s Home. The day the Social worker had come to take him back Lisa had held onto him, sobbing and telling him sorry she was. 

 

His latest foster parents spent most of there time screaming at each other or the four foster children they had. Jake Gray had taken a instant dislike to him and even though he had tried to make him self as invisible as possible, he always ended up getting the blame for something. He had been the house less in two weeks when Jake had hit him hard enough that he fell to the ground landing painfully on his arm. Daniel knew he would have been forced to suffer in silence if one of the neighbours hadn’t seen everything and called the police. 

Now he was in the Emergency room waiting to have his arm put in a cast again before once again being sent back to the Children’s Home, again. He was almost looking forward to it, at least there the other boys mostly left him alone and he liked the routine. 

Sitting on the hospital bed Daniel wrapped his one good arm around him self and made a promise to him self that he would never rely on one for anything. He might only be ten years old but he had learned the hard way since his parents death that he could only rely on him self.


End file.
